Realized Love
by bluepiper
Summary: Barely meeting her Uncle Goten and his obnoxious friend, Trunks, after 16 years, she starts to have feelings for someone, but knowing that it will never be, what will she do? And what will he do when he finds out? T/P, G/B
1. Default Chapter

"  " Speaking

'  ' Thoughts

Prologue 

            "We sure are going to miss you guys," Bulma said as she gave one last hug to Gohan and Videl.

            "Make sure you visit us and bring baby Pan along, too," Krillin said, walking over to his wife and daughter.

            "We will, don't worry," Videl said as she walked up to Bulma and Chi-Chi and gave them one last hug.

            "Did we make it?" asked two urgent voices as they ran into the room.

            "Sure did you guys," Gohan said as he walked up to his brother and his brother's friend.

            "Do you really have to go, Gohan?" Goten asked, giving his brother the puppy dog look.

            "Yea, Goten, I have to.  I promise to come back and when we do, we'll be staying here," Gohan said as he gave him a hug.

            "But why do you have to leave?" Trunks asked as he looked up to Gohan.

            "Because we want to explore a bit and want to try to keep Panny away from fighting as much as possible," Gohan said as he ruffled Trunks' hair and gave him a brotherly hug.

            "Well son, I guess this is it for now," Goku said as he stood beside Chi-Chi.

            "Don't worry, dad.  I'll take good care of them and when we come back, we'll catch up with everything we missed," Gohan said as he gave his father and mother one last hug and walked away.

            "Keep in touch with us you guys!" Bulma said before they all got into the helicopter and flew away.

            "When do you think they'll be back," Goten asked as he jumped into his father's arms.

            "Don't know, Goten," Goku said as he looked at his younger son and smiled at him.

            "At least one of your brats is gone," Vegeta said as he walked away.

            "Guess we'll just have to wait and see then," Bulma said as she patted her tummy, knowing that she was going to have another baby soon.

            "When do you think we should go back?" Videl asked as she sat in the passenger side while Gohan flew the helicopter since she was pregnant and was expecting soon.

            "I know that we can't stay away forever, no matter how hard we try, but just long enough that I know Panny and you will be safe," Gohan said as he looked over at his wife and gave her a smile.

            "You do know that no matter how hard we both try, she's going to grow up like the both of us," Videl said as she patted her tummy.

            "I know and that's what I'm afraid of," Gohan said as he gave one last look to Videl patting her tummy and looked forward, hoping that his daughter won't have to go what he and the others had to go through.

Well?  What do you guys think?  If you guys could tell me how Pan and Bra look like, that would be appreciated!  Thanks!  Review please!  And flames are welcomed!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	2. Chapter 1

"  " Speaking

'  ' Thoughts

Chapter 1 – 

          "Have you heard from them yet, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at the phone.

          "No, Chi-Chi, they haven't called and I'm guessing that they haven't called to your place either," Bulma said as she looked at her sadly.

          "I don't know why they haven't called.  Everyday is the same thing with Goku, Goten, and I.  We wake up in the morning and hope that we will hear from them soon, but they haven't called us for sixteen years," Chi-Chi said quietly as she tried to hold back the tears.

          "I know what you mean, Chi-Chi, but whatever the reason, I'm sure that it's a good one.  Gohan and Videl would never do this unless there was a good reason behind it," Bulma said as she tried to cheer Chi-Chi up.

          "I know that, but Goku and Vegeta can't pick up their ki's and…"

          "Don't even start to think that, Chi-Chi.  Gohan can handle anything that comes his way and Videl can handle herself as well should anything happen.  Just wait and see, they are going to call us one of these days and everything will be alright," Bulma said as she looked towards the phone, hoping that what she said would come true.

          "Its good to be back home," Videl said as she got off the ship.

          "I couldn't agree more with you, honey," Gohan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

          "So this is earth?" said a voice from behind them.

          "Yes, Pan, this is our home planet," Videl said as she took a hold of Pan's hand.

          "Wow.  Its more beautiful than what you both told me," Pan said as she looked around her.

          They had decided to land in a vacant area that was surrounded by trees and mountains so that no one would see or sense them so easily.

          "I wonder how everyone else is doing," Videl said as she looked up at Gohan.

          "Why don't we go find out?" Gohan said as he and his wife, along with Pan, walked back into the ship. 

          "Who is 'everyone else', mom?" Pan asked as she sat down and looked out the window.

          "Your family and friends as well as ours," Videl said as she looked at her daughter, wondering how they could ever keep her away from fighting.

          Gohan had decided that they should move to another planet for a few years so Panny wouldn't grow up how him and everyone else had grown up.  A few months later, Pan was born and two years later, she was already showing signs of her strength that she inherited by her mother and father, mostly her father.  Two years later, they both decided that they couldn't keep Pan away from something that was already in her.  So, since she was four, she was trained by her mother and father and has reached SS and is now trying to reach SS2.  

          "Will I like them?" Pan asked as she looked at her mother.

          "Of course you will and they will love you," Videl said as she gave her a warm smile and turned around.

          "Don't worry so much, Panny.  You'll have fun here on earth, especially with the people that you are going to be meeting soon," Gohan said as he smiled at his daughter.

          'If you guys say so,' Pan thought as she looked out the window and saw mountains and trees for miles.

          "You feel that, Trunks?" Goten asked as he looked up at the sky, expecting to see something.

          "Yeah, but what is it?  I have no idea whose ki's they are, but one of them sure is strong while the other two fall behind the powerful ki," Trunks said as he too looked up to the sky.

          "Maybe we should go get mom and Bulma," Goten said as he started to take off in that direction.

          'Why does two of the ki's seem familiar, but the other one is hard to place?' Goten thought as he noticed that Trunks was right in front of him and quickened his speed to catch up.

Thank you for telling me what they girls looked like!  I'm really grateful and if you all have a pic of them or something, please send it to me so I know to put my next few chapters!  Review and flames are welcomed!  Thanks again you guys!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	3. Chapter 2

"  " Speaking

'  ' Thoughts

Chapter 2 – 

          "Gohan, don't you think we should let them know that we are on our way back?" Videl asked as she looked over at him.

          "I want for it to be a surprise," Gohan said as he smiled over at his wife.

          "Gohan, we've all improved so much in our training and strength that they might think of us as a threat to them," Videl said as she looked at Gohan worriedly.

          "Don't worry so much, honey.  Either way, they will be happy to see us after all these years that we've been away," Gohan said as he smiled at Videl and Pan.  "What are you thinking about, Pan?" 

          "What?" Pan asked as she looked up at her father.

          "What are you thinking about?" Videl asked as she smiled at her daughter.

          "Nothing really," Pan said.

          "Don't worry so much, Panny.  They'll love you," Videl said as she smiled again at her daughter.

          "Why is that you always seem to know what it is that I'm thinking?" Pan asked as she looked at her parents.

          "We were there once, too, Pan," Gohan said as he turned around to pay attention to what he was doing.

          Pan just smiled at her parents, knowing a little bit on how their life was like when they were young.  She remembered what they had told her about what they had wanted to do about her training, but her stubbornness and will along with her desire to become like her parents won over.  She smirked as she was finally able to accomplish SS before they left her home and was know trying to accomplish SS2.

          'I do hope that my parents are right about their friends,' Pan thought as she smiled sadly and looked out the window.

          "Where have you brats been?" Vegeta asked as he noticed his son and Goten run into the house.

          "Do you…what's wrong with everyone?" Goten asked as he noticed that everyone's face held some confusion, shock, and surprise.

          "Mom, are you alright?" Trunks asked as he walked over to his mother and kneeled in front of her.

          "She's been like that since I got here, as well as Chi-Chi," Bra said as she looked at her mother worriedly.

          When the three teens looked at Vegeta for some answers, he scowled, crossed his arms, and looked outside the window as if expecting something.  As if on cue, a ship landed right outside of their house in the back yard, snapping the women out of their trance and running towards the back yard.

          "I wonder what this is all about," Trunks said as he followed his mother along with his friends following behind him.

          When they got there, they waited for about two minutes until they noticed the door opening and three people coming out, laughing and talking about something.  Chi-Chi was the first one to run up there and nearly knocked the tall one down who just laughed and returned the hug.

          "Its great to see you, too, mom!" the tall one said as he looked up and saw his old friends.

          "Is it really you, Gohan…Videl?" Bulma asked as she walked closer to them, still in shock.

          "Yup," Videl said as she smiled at Bulma, who ran to her and gave her a hug.

          Goten and Trunks just looked at each other and nodded as they realized that Gohan and Videl were back and waited their turn to go up and welcome them home.  Bra just stood there shocked on what was going on since she never heard of Gohan or Videl.

          'Maybe this is the brother that Goten was talking about,' Bra said as she had a look of confusion on her face.

          "Its good to finally see you again, Gohan," Goten said as he hugged his brother.

          "Its good to see you, too, Goten!  Hi there, Trunks!" Gohan yelled as he gave a hug to Trunks and gave a hug to Bulma who just released Videl a while ago.

          "Who is the brat?" Vegeta asked as he noticed a young girl, not that much older than his daughter, standing behind them.

          "Everyone, this is our daughter, Pan," Gohan said as he smiled at everyone and reached for Pan to step up.

          Pan walked slowly towards everyone, still not sure about how these people could be her parents' friends, but knew not to judge people so quickly.  As she stood there, she waited for something to happen and was nearly knocked on the floor by Chi-Chi and Bulma running up to her and giving her a 'family' hug.

          "I finally have grandchildren!" Chi-Chi yelled in joy as she pulled back and smiled at her granddaughter.

          "So they were right when they said they were going to have a girl," Bulma said as she remembered that they had all said that it was going to be a boy when Gohan and Videl said it was going to be a girl.

          "Um…I guess," Pan said as she looked at them confusingly.

          "Pan, this is your grandmother Chi-Chi and Bulma," Gohan said as he smiled at how quickly they took a liking to her.

          "You know, I have a daughter around your age.  Bra!" Bulma said as she looked for her daughter.

          There stood a young girl, not much younger than herself, that looked like she was an exact replica of Bulma, yet her clothing told her otherwise.

          "Hi…my name is Bra," Bra said as she smiled at the girl, not sure of what was going to happen next.

          "Pan," Pan said as she put out her hand and shook Bra's hand.

          "You know, with me being your uncle and all, I would have thought that I would have gotten to welcome you home next," said a voice from behind them, startling them both.

          "How…"

          "Since Gohan is my older brother, that would make you my niece, which would make me your Uncle Goten," Goten said as he smiled down at her.

           "Uncle Goten," Pan said as she looked up at him and noticed that there was a resemblance to them.

          "Yup, but jus call me Goten," Goten said as he gave her a hug and was glad that she hugged him back.

          "Finally, you have a shopping partner to go with now."

          "Shut up, Trunks," Bra said as she turned to smack her brother on the head, but only had him duck in time and walk up to Pan and Goten.

          "My name is Trunks," Trunks said as he gave her a smile that made her knees go weak.

          "P-Pan."

          "I know," Trunks said as he smirked and walked away followed by Goten who said they were going to go to the Gravity Room to train.

          "Don't worry about my brother," Bra said as she and Pan walked inside the house, leaving the adults outside to catch up.

          "Trust me, I won't, Bra," Pan said as she remembered the smirk and the look in his eyes when he introduced himself.

          'He probably thinks that he's such a big shot.  Jerk,' Pan thought as she shook her head to get her mind off of him and concentrate on what her new found friend was talking about.

Thank you so much for sending me the pics you guys!  I really do appreciate it!  Review and flames are welcomed!  I'll see if I can update again soon and try to put more T/P and maybe some G/B later on!  Thanks again you guys!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	4. Chapter 3

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 3 – 

          "I can't believe that you guys are actually here," Bulma said as she hugged Gohan and Videl again.

          "What have we missed since we've been away?" Videl asked as she smiled again at Bulma.

          "Well, you've already met our daughter, Bra and you have already seen Trunks and Goten," Bulma said as she looked towards her house.

          "Where's dad, mom?" Gohan asked as he looked down at his mother.

          "Him and Krillin went out on some trip and they've been gone for about three months already.  Goku should be calling again sometime this week," Chi-Chi said as she smiled at her son.

          "That's great, I can't wait to talk to him and to see him and Krillin again," Gohan said as he wrapped his arm around Videl's waist.

          "You two must be hungry along with, Pan.  Come on inside and I'll make you all something to eat," Bulma said as she started to make her way towards the house, but Gohan was held back by Vegeta.

          "If you want a spar, Vegeta…"

          "Its not that you idiot," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

          "What is it then?" Gohan asked as he realized that Vegeta was being serious.

          "Your br…"

          "Daughter," Gohan corrected before he could say something.

          "Daughter…does she train?" Vegeta asked as he noticed something different with her than with Bra.

          "Yes…she does," Gohan said as he waited for Vegeta's reaction.

          "I thought she wasn't going to because you both said that you didn't want for your br…daughter to grow up like we all did," Vegeta asked.

          "We did say that, but we couldn't keep her away from it and it just kind of happened.  She's a SS and is now training to become a SS2," Gohan said as he walked around Vegeta to get to the house.

          "One more thing," Vegeta said as he walked up to him.

          "Yes, Vegeta, we'll spar," Gohan said as he noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face and couldn't help but give him his own.

          "So Trunks, what do you think about my niece?" Goten asked as Trunks blocked one of his punches.

          "What are you talking about, Goten?" Trunks asked as Goten blocked a kick from him.

          "You know what I mean, Trunks.  She barely set foot off of the ship and you were already flirting with her," Goten said as he gave Trunks a solid blow.

          "Whatever.  Besides, why would I want your niece when I have someone like Marron," Trunks said as he returned the punch with a kick.

          "Sure," Goten said as he gave him a smirk.

          "And what about my sister?" Trunks asked as he punched Goten in the face.

          "What about your sister?" Goten asked as Trunks blocked his kick.

          "You should know what I mean, too, Goten.  I thought you were still with Paris," Trunks said as he smirked at his friend.

          "I am still with her, Trunks," Goten said as he punched Trunks in the face.

          "Sure," Trunks said as he blocked a blow from Goten.

          "How do you like earth so far, Pan?" Bra asked as she sat in her room, watching her put her stuff away.

          "I like it so far," Pan said as she started to put her clothes away.

          "Those are your clothes?" Bra asked as she got up and walked over to inspect them.

          "Yeah," Pan said as she looked at Bra as she picked up one of her shirts and pants.

          "Lets go shopping," Bra said as she ran out of Pan's room to get her purse.

          'Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day,' Pan thought as she was jerked out of her thoughts when Bra came back in, grabbed her arm and was nearly being dragged out of her room.

          They were barely in the kitchen when Bra ran into Goten, which caused her to let go of Pan, which caused her to keep going forward into Trunks, which caused the guys to fall backwards and the girls to land on top of them.

          "Umm…" they all said as they looked at each other, neither one moving to get away.

          "What are you two doing on top of our boyfriends?" came a voice from behind them.

          Startled, the girls quickly got up, but in the position they were in, they fell again and landed on the guys as they started to get up.

          "Get off of them," said another voice with anger in it.

          The girls were finally able to get up with the help of the guys and were now starring at two girls that were a few years older than them.

          "Hi Paris," Goten said as he took one last look at Bra and walked up to his girlfriend.

          "Marron," Trunks said as he moved Pan out of the way to get to his girlfriend.

          "Who is she, Goten?" Paris asked as noticed Bra, but not the other girl.

          "This is my niece, Pan.  Pan this is my girlfriend, Paris, and this is Marron, Trunks' girlfriend," Goten said as he introduced Pan to them.

          "Nice to meet you both," Pan said as she smiled at them, only to get a glare from Marron and a friendly smile from Paris.

          "Umm…I think we better get going, Pan.  We'll leave you four alone now," Bra said as she grabbed Pan's hand again and nearly sprinted to the door with Pan.

          "I never knew you had a niece, Goten," Paris said as she looked at him with a confusing look.

          "Umm…well she is," Goten said as he smiled sheepishly.

          "I thought we were going to go to the movies," Marron said as she looked at the three of them.

          "What movie should we go see then?" Trunks asked as he wrapped his arms around Marron.

          "Why don't we go to the mall and we'll find out when we get there," Paris said as she started to walk towards the door with Goten.

          "Fine with us," Trunks said.

          "That's good because I need to go shopping anyways," Marron said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' arm and walked out the door with him.

Thank you for reviewing you guys!  Flames are welcomed!  I'll probably be able to update again soon since Spring Break is this weekend and there will be more T/P and some more G/B later on!  Keep reading and reviewing you guys!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone!  I'm sorry that my chapters are going to be like this from now on…with Pan and Marron and some Bra and Paris arguments and insults.  Don't hate me…I just can't think of another way for the girls to show how much they hate each other and how they can get them out of the picture.  Sorry!!!  But please read on!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 4 – 

            "This is great!  We are both the same size…except in a few areas," Bra said as they just came out of another store.

            "Bra!" Pan yelled as they walked into another store across from the one that they just came out of.

            "Well its true!  I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend right now," Bra said as she smiled at her friend and grabbed some clothes off the rack and tossed them to her.

            "I thought I was suppose to go shopping?" Pan asked as she caught the clothes that were being tossed to her.

            "You are…I'm just picking out the clothes for you," Bra said as she giggled at Pan's expression.

            "Half of these clothes are…"

            "For sluts," said a voice from behind them.

            "Excuse me," Bra said as she turned around to face Marron, Trunks, Goten, and Paris.

            "Yes?" Marron asked, looking at Bra.

            "I wear these clothes and I don't think they are made for sluts!  If so, what you have on is!" Bra yelled as she walked up to Marron and glared at her.

            "Bra, why don't we go look at other stores and let me pick out my clothes," Pan suggested as she put the clothes back and stood next to Bra.

            "…Fine," Bra said as she glared at Marron one last time and shoved her as she walked by.

            When Bra was out of hearing range, Pan turned around to stare at the two that she was pissed off at the most.

            "I'm surprised that you didn't even stand up for your own sister, you jerk," Pan said as she glared at Trunks.  "And if you ever talk like that to me or Bra again, I will see to it personally that you regret saying it."

            As they watched Pan walk out the store and go in the direction that Bra had gone, Trunks was thinking about what Pan had said to him.

            'Why didn't I stand up for Bra?' Trunks thought as he looked down at Marron.  'I would have told anyone off if they told her that, but why didn't I do it to Marron?'

            "You guys, we're going to be late to the movies," Marron said as she started to walk out of the store, but was stopped by Trunks.

            "Why don't you guys go on ahead, we'll catch up with you later," Trunks said as he pulled Marron in another direction.

            "What's up," Marron said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck.

            Trunks pulled away from her and glared at her.  "Why did you say that about my sister?"

            "Say what?" Marron asked, playing innocent.

            "That what she wears is for sluts?" Trunks asked as anger filled his voice.

            "I was only playing around.  Besides, even you have to admit that she does look like one when she dresses in her short mini-skirts and tight shirts that show too much of her," Marron said.

            "No, I don't think that about her and you shouldn't either.  I think that we…"

            "Please don't say it, Trunks.  I'm sorry that I said that to her, I was just so mad at what had happened this morning with you and Pan and how Bra goes to the same store that I go to for clothes," Marron said as she started to cry a little to let Trunks know how sorry she was.

            "…Alright.  Just don't do it again, Marron.  That was really rude and I think you owe my sister an apology," Trunks said as he wiped her tears away and gave her a forced smile.

            "Then lets go catch up with Goten and Paris!" Marron yelled as she smiled like as if nothing had happened and started to pull Trunks towards the movies.

            'Why do I even bother with Marron anyways if all she does is just act the way she does to get what she wants?  Why am I with her anyways?' Trunks thought as he glowered at her back.

            "You alright, Bra?" Pan asked as she caught up with her.

            "I am so mad at her and Trunks," Bra said as she started to pull out a capsule for her car.

            "Don't let them get to you, Bra.  Marron is the one who is a slut and Trunks is just a jerk that can't see through Marron," Pan said as they got in the car and drove off to CC.

            "I know, but he's been with Marron for about four or five years and I caught him and mom talking one night and he said that he was thinking about proposing to her soon," Bra said as she glared at the road in front of her.

            "What about Bulma?" Pan asked as she wanted to know what Bulma thought about Marron.

            "Marron never used to act like this until recently.  We used to best friends and do everything together until about a year or two ago.  I don't know what has gotten into her, but mom didn't really agree with Trunks and neither did dad when mom told him.  I don't know anymore, Pan," Bra said as she smiled sadly when they got to CC.

            "Bra, I'm sure that Trunks will see soon that they aren't meant to be, especially after what happened today," Pan said as they walked up to the house.

            "Pan…I know I've only known you for a few hours, but I need to tell you this about me and Marron," Bra said as they started to go up to their own rooms.

            "Just let me go put my stuff away and I'll meet you in your room," Pan said as she hurriedly walked to her room, put her clothes away and quickly walked back to Bra's room.

            'Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to dislike Marron and Paris more after I talk to Bra,' Pan thought as she walked slowly into Bra's room, expecting the worst.

            "I can't believe that Trunks is thinking about marrying her," Chi-chi said as she looked at Bulma and Videl.

            "Neither can I after what I've heard about her," Videl said as she nodded in agreement with Chi-chi.

            "Trust me, I told Trunks what I thought about her and Vegeta didn't approve of this either when I told him about a few days later.  I was hoping that Trunks would find someone…else," Bulma said as she looked at the table in front of her.

            "I'm sure he will, Bulma," Videl said as she smiled at her friend.

            "Enough about my kids, how is Pan?" Bulma asked, wanting to know more about her.

            "Well, we couldn't keep her away from training as you could already tell," Videl said as she looked at Bulma and Chi-chi.

            "With saiyan blood in her and your spirit to fight, Videl, we all knew that it wasn't going to work," Bulma said as she smiled at Videl.

            "We kind of knew it wouldn't, but we had try," Videl said as she remembered the first day that she tried out her strength.

            "That's good because Bra would like someone to finally train with that is around her age," Bulma said as she smiled at Videl.

            "Well, Pan is already on SS and is now trying to get to SS2 with the help of her father," Videl said as she saw shock on both of the women's faces.

            "Bra isn't even there yet and she's been training since she was about Trunks' age," Bulma said as she looked at Videl.

            "Pan did as well, but…"

            "I can't believe that you're doing this to me!" yelled a voice from the living room.

            "Believe what you want then!" yelled another voice.

            The women just sat there and listened to the voices that were coming from the living room, one of them being Trunks' voice and the other they guessed was Marron's.  The women quietly got up from their chairs and stood in the hallway as they listened to what was being said.

            "Why are you being like this?" Marron asked as she started to calm down.

            "Marron, even you have to admit that this isn't working out anymore and I can't understand what has gotten into you," Trunks said as he glared at Marron.

            "Its that new girl isn't!" Marron yelled as she glared back at Trunks.

            "…"

            "I don't believe it," Marron said as she moved away from him and sat down on the couch.

            "Marron, it has nothing to do with Goten's niece…Pan.  Its about Bra," Trunks said as he calmed down a bit and sat down in front of her.

            "What about her?" Marron asked as she held back some of the anger, knowing that if she lost Trunks because of this, he would never go back to her like before.

            "Look, Marron, she's my sister and if you both can't get along then…"

            "Oh, Trunks!  I never knew that I was being so harsh towards her!  I'm so sorry!" Marron said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks and cried on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to quiet her down.

            "Its alright, Marron.  I just don't want for the two of you to be fighting," Trunks said as he kissed the top of her forehead and rubbed her back up and down to soothe her.

            "Trunks…lets make a promise to never argue like this again," Marron said as she raised her head to Trunks' face and kissed him.

            'Why does this not feel right anymore?  Every time that I'm with her now, my mind is never on her, but on someone else that I don't feel like I know yet?' Trunks thought as he knew he had to return the kiss and did so.

Well, here is another one!  I'm sorry if it sounds different from the other few chapters, but I have to do something to get the girls to dislike each other and everything.  I'll accept flames and more importantly, reviews!  If you all have any ideas on how you want the girls to fight or how to make the guys end the relationship…let me know!  I'll see if I can work it in as the chapters progress!  J Yay for Spring Break!  More T/P and G/B later on!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	6. Chapter 5

Hiya everyone!  I'm sorry that my chapters are going to be like this from now on…with Pan and Marron and some Bra and Paris arguments and insults.  Don't hate me…I just can't think of another way for the girls to show how much they hate each other and how they can get them out of the picture.  Sorry!!!  But please read on!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 5 – 

          "I can't believe that she had been doing this to you," Pan said as she looked at Bra.

          "Yeah and she never used to be like this before.  I don't know what has changed her and now Paris is starting to act like her and Trunks and Goten don't even stand up for me anymore…like earlier today," Bra said as she glared at her comforter on her bed.

          "Don't worry about them, Bra.  I think Marron is just acting like that because she has never had someone like Trunks before and Paris is acting like her because they spend so much time together," Pan stated as she put an arm around her shoulder.

          "I have a question for you and answer me honestly," Bra said as she put on a sly face and looked at her.

          "What?" Pan asked, not liking the look that she was getting.

          "Well, what is up with you and my brother?" Bra asked as she smirked at her.

          "Umm…I don't understand what you're talking about, Bra," Pan said as she started to look around Bra's room.

          "Like when you both introduced yourselves, you were staring at him and seemed to had forgotten your name for a second," Bra said accusingly as she poked a finger at her.

          "How about you and my uncle?" Pan asked as she looked back at her accusingly as well.

          "What about your uncle?" Bra asked as she stared at her comforter.

          "I saw the look in your eyes as you lied on top of him.  You seemed like as if you didn't want to move out of his arms," Pan said as she laughed at the look that Bra was giving her.

          "You were the same way with my brother, Pan!" Bra said as she smacked her with a pillow.

          As their laughter died down, Pan was thinking about what her parents had told her when they were going to move back to earth to be with their friends.  Pan hadn't wanted to go since most of her friends where at Ategev, but she was glad to leave once a certain incident had happened.

          "Anyways, lets go downstairs and see if there is anything to eat," Bra said as she put on a happy face and nearly ran out the door with Pan laughing at her.

          "We're not disturbing anything here are we?" said a voice from behind Trunks and Marron.

          "No, mom," Trunks said as he pulled away from Marron and stood up.

          "I should be going anyways, Trunks.  Mom might be getting worried about me already," Marron said as she gave him one last kiss and walked out of the house.

          'Now all I have to do is make sure that Bra and her little friend don't tell Trunks about what I'm doing with his money,' Marron said as she smiled sweetly and drove home.

          "Trunks, what was that all about?" Bulma asked as she walked up to her son.

          "Nothing mom.  We were just talking about things," Trunks said as he faced the three women.

          "It looked like you were doing a little bit more than just talking," Chi-chi said as she looked at him.

          "I don't know why none of you all like her!  You have all known her since she was born!" Trunks yelled as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

          "We know that she's not a bad girl, Trunks.  Its just that…well…lately she's been…"

          "Mom…I don't want to talk about this no more," Trunks said as he sighed and walked toward the stairs.

          "I wish he would just see what this is doing to himself," Bulma said as she sighed and watched her son head towards the stairs.

          "Even I can tell that whatever feelings were there aren't there no more," Videl said as she glared at the door that Marron had just walked through not to long ago.

          "What Trunks needs is a nice girl that…"

          "Watch where you're going next time!" yelled Trunks from the stairs as Bra and Pan came into the kitchen, laughing.

          "Its good to see that you both are getting along so well," Bulma said as she smiled at the two girls.

          "Pan, you will be starting school with Bra this coming Monday, which is tomorrow, and all of your classes are with Bra so you won't feel alone and get lost," Videl said as she smiled at the girls.

          "That is so great, Pan!" Bra said as she hugged her friend.

          "I thought I wasn't going to go to school here," Pan said as she returned the hug, but looked at her mother.

          "Not go to school?!  Young lady, you are to going to go to school!" Chi-chi yelled as she looked at her granddaughter.

          "Hehe…I was only joking grandma Chi-chi.  I'm glad that I'm going to go to school here," Pan said as she forced a smile and leaned away from her grandmother a bit.

          "Good," Chi-chi said as she turned around and said her good-byes to everyone, saying that she needed to get home.

          "Well, I think we should all be going to sleep, seeing as how the guys are all asleep," Bulma said as she looked at the girls.

          "But we were going to get a snack," Bra whined as she looked at her mother.

          "No because then you'll never go back to sleep.  Now, upstairs with the both of you," Bulma said as she and Videl walked behind them, whispering to each other about something.

          "Pan!  Wake up!" yelled Bra as she kneeled next to Pan's bed.

          "I'm up already!" Pan yelled back as she looked up to see Bra smirking next to her.

          "Finally!  I've been trying to wake you up for about twenty minutes already," Bra said as she pulled Pan out of bed and led her to the only bathroom in the house.

          "I'm afraid to ask, but what are we doing today?" Pan asked as she was pushed inside the bathroom.

          "Pan, we or you, start school today," Bra said as she shut the door and left Pan to grumble about school and waking up to early.

When Pan got out of the restroom and finally made downstairs in time for some breakfast, she noticed Trunks looking at her and Bra impatiently.  

          "I'm taking you both to school, Pan," Trunks said as he looked at her attire.

          She was dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a tight white tank top that showed some of her stomach.  Her hair was put up in a messy bun and a few strands hung around her face, framing her face almost perfectly.  She had some make-up on, but you could hardly notice any since it was so light.

          'What is it that I'm feeling whenever I'm around her?' Trunks thought as he kept on starring at Pan with his mouth almost in a smirk.

          'I knew it,' Bulma and Bra thought at the same time as they saw Trunks' expression when Pan came into the room.

          "Trunks, its not polite to stare," Pan said as she glared at him.

          "Not if its something I like," Trunks said as he smirked at her and laughed at the expression Pan gave him.

          "Would you two stop your flirting so we can leave and hopefully get there to school on time?" Bra asked as it was her turn to smirk at them.

          "W-we are n-not fl-flirting, Bra!" Pan yelled as she punched her friend on the arm.

          "I'm only kidding, Pan," Bra said as she smiled innocently at Pan and noticed that Trunks was just smirking at them.

          "Well ladies, shall we go," Trunks said as gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door.

          "Bye!" Pan and Bra said as they quickly ran out the door as they heard Trunks start the car and barely made it in time as he started to pull out of the drive way.

          So far, Pan had already surpassed the lessons that were being taught at the school and she promised that she would help Bra on her studies since she was already ahead.

          "What did you think about your new school, Pan?" Bra asked as they waited outside for Trunks to pick them up.

          "It was okay considering that I was never left alone in one single class," Pan said as she noticed some guys starring at her that were in some of her classes.

          "Don't worry about the guys so much, Pan.  They were like that with me and some of them still are, but we have Trunks and Goten to help us out," Bra said as she noticed that Trunks wasn't here yet, which was unusual for him.

          "What's wrong, Bra?" Pan asked as she saw a worried look on Bra's face.

          "Well, Trunks isn't here yet and he's never late in picking me up because of what I had told you about earlier with the guys," Bra said as she looked to where Pan had looked earlier.

          "Why can't we just fly home?" Pan suggested as she started to raise her ki a bit.

          "Because then everyone will see and start to wonder and get suspicious and ask questions," Bra said as she sighed.  "And I can't fly yet either."

          "Why not?" Pan asked.

          "Because no one has taught me and every time I ask dad or Trunks to help me, they aren't able to," Bra said as she smiled sadly.

          "I'll get Goten to help you then," Pan said as she smiled at her.

          "I already asked him to help me, but he's been so busy with Paris that…"

          "Alright then, I'll make him help you," Pan said as she smiled again at her.

          Bra laughed as she felt eyes on her again and turned to see it was the group of guys from before.  They seemed to be moving closer every time she looked at them.

          "What are you starring at, Bra?" Pan asked as she followed her gaze and saw the group of guys.

          "Maybe we should start walking home before they get to close," Bra said as she started to walk in the other direction.

          "But we can take them on if they should do something," Pan said as she glared at the group.

          "Yeah, we could, but I don't want to make a scene and mom and dad told me no fighting either," Bra said as she quickened her pace a bit.

          "I can understand you in that department," Pan said as they both quickened their pace and broke off into a run when they noticed the guys were still following them.

          'I know we can take them, but there is just too many of them,' Pan thought as she ran along side Bra, hoping that they reached home before they guys reached them.

          "Bra is going to kill me," Trunks said as he raced down a busy street at 80 m.p.h.

          "Don't worry so much, Trunks.  She'll understand that you were with me…and that we lost track of time," Marron said as she smirked at him.

          "I'm serious, Marron.  We shouldn't have stayed at your…" Trunks started to say, but stopped when he didn't see Bra or Pan anywhere.

          "What were you about to say?" Marron asked as she leaned towards him only to be pushed back as Trunks got out of his car and flew up to the roof.

          'Where are they?  Bra knows better than to run off, especially because of what had happened last time.  If anything happens to them…'

          "Trunks, what are you doing up there?" Marron asked from the ground as she saw his serious face.

          "Shut up, Marron," Trunks said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

          'Why can't I feel their ki's?  I know that if anything was to happen that they could take care of themselves, especially with Pan with her, but why can't I feel them!' Trunks thought as he opened his eyes in panic.  'No…'

          Before Marron could yell at him, he took off in the direction that Bra and Pan had gone only about forty-five minutes ago, preparing for the worst when he couldn't feel Bra's ki and could barely feel Pan's ki.

Hope you guys have liked this story so far.  Sorry for changing the atmosphere of the story and the language and things.  I think it will turn out okay…in the end.  Hehe.  Review you guys!!!  Please!  And thank you again for all of those who have reviewed!  J  Flames are accepted of course!  If you all have any ideas on how you want the girls to fight or how to make the guys end the relationship…let me know!  I'll see if I can work it in as the chapters progress!  J I love Spring Break!  More T/P and G/B later on!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya everyone….again!  Hehe.  I'm making new characters in this chapter and if you all think that I'm doing wrong in this chapter, let me know and I'll revise it!  Promise!  J  Read this chapter and tell me what you all think!  Pretty please!  Thanks!  Please read on!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 5 – 

          "Are you sure that this is the princess that he was talking about?" said a gruff voice as he kicked Bra in side, causing her to groan.

          "As far as I can tell, yes," said another voice.

          "What about this one?" the gruff voice said as he kicked Pan in her side as well.

          "He did say that he wanted them unharmed, Tunt," said the other voice.

          "Shut your trap, Tub," Tunt said as he grabbed Pan by her shirt and lifted her up over his shoulder.

          "What about our reward!" yelled a group of beings that stood behind them.

          "Tub, pick up the stupid princess and tell Prot to give them their stupid reward," Tunt said as he started to levitate.

          "Yes, sir," Tub said as he grabbed the other girl, levitated as well, and yelled to Prot who stood on a roof nearby.

          "Going somewhere?" said a voice from behind the two.

          When they two turned around, they saw a young man, levitating as well, with lavender hair and look on his face saying that they had made a big mistake.  The two looked at each other and smirked as they each fired a ki blast at their unknown visitor.

          'What the hell happened to them?' Trunks thought as he saw two ki blasts heading his way, but just swatted them away and looked at Bra and Pan.

          "Who the hell are you two and what have you done to my sis and Pan?" Trunks asked as he kept his anger in check.

          "H-how did y-you do t-that?" they both stuttered as they saw what Trunks had just done.

          "I don't like repeating myself," Trunks said as he glared at the two in front of him.

          "…"

          "Why is your ki so high, Tr…what happened to them?" Goten asked as he flew next to Trunks and first noticed Pan and then Bra.

          "Don't know…these two idiots seem that they don't want to talk," Trunks said as he crossed his arms and waited impatiently.

          "Do you two have any idea who you guys are messing with?" Goten asked as he looked at the two in front of him and Trunks and could only feel anger towards them.

          "W-we were s-sent t-to c-capture and b-bring b-back the p-princess and a s-strong w-woman or s-saiyan," said the one who carried Bra.

          "What are your names?" Goten asked as he glared at the two.

          "T-Tub and h-his is T-Tunt," Tub said as he backed away from the two that were in front of him.

          "Why were you trying to capture them?" Trunks asked, letting his ki flare a bit to let them know that they couldn't get away even if they tried to.

          "T-to b-bring h-home a b-bride t-that is a p-princess and a g-guard f-for the b-bride…f-for our k-king in R-Recuron," Tub said as he was hit in the face by Tunt, which made him drop Bra thirty feet high.

          Goten moved before Trunks did and caught Bra in his arms and landed safely to see another one standing there with a smirk on his face, but was quickly replaced when Goten let his ki flare like Trunks.

          "Well, that is just too bad," Trunks said as he smirked at the two in front of him.  "I happen to be her brother, Trunks, which would make me a prince and I command you to let them both go before you regret this."

"Prot, you idiot, get to the ship!  At least we'll have one to take with us!" Tunt said as he quickly flew off with Prot ahead and Tub right behind him.

          "Goten, take Bra to my mother quickly and tell her what happened.  I'll go after Pan," Trunks said as he flew off, not realizing how fast they could fly.

          'How could they do this to you, Bra?  I promise that if I ever see them again, they'll pay for what they did to you,' Goten thought as he kissed Bra on the forehead and changed to SS to get over to Bulma's quickly.

          "Tub, do something!  We at least need this one," Tunt said as he shot a look at Tub.

          "Yes, sir," Tub said as he stopped and realized that Trunks was already right in front of him.

          Without even sending a warning, Trunks sent him one of his ki blasts and beated him to a bloody pulp.  Satisfied that he could no longer be a threat than what he was before, he took off to get Pan back, knowing that Tunt and Prot would not make it back home if he had anything to do with it.

          "Bulma!" Goten yelled as he blasted into the house, not caring about the door.  "Bulma!"

          "What is wrong, Go…Bra!" Bulma yelled as she ran to Bra and looked at her daughter.  "This way."

          "Woman, what was all that…what happened to her?!" Vegeta yelled as he came in to see what all the yelling was about.

          "I don't know," Goten said as he gently put Bra on the table so Bulma could help her.

          "Out.  Now," Vegeta said as he walked out with Goten in front of him.

          "I don't know anything Vegeta," Goten said as he looked at Vegeta with a sad expression.

          "Where is the other brat?" Vegeta asked, glaring at Goten like as if it was his fault.

          "…Trunks or Pan?" Goten asked, confused about which 'brat' he was talking about.

          "…"

          "Umm…Pan was with Bra when all this happened and Trunks went after the guys who did this to bring her back," Goten said as he remembered the look on Trunks' face when he caught him starring at Pan.

          "How could they have been taken on so easily when they are saiyans?" Vegeta growled, hoping that Trunks would get them back for messing with his daughter and the other brat.

          "I can answer that question already," said Bulma as she walked out of the infirmary with a wary look on her.

          "…Well," Vegeta said as he waited impatiently.

          "They were drugged with this sort of liquid that drains out most of their saiyan energy and makes them vulnerable to anyone, even a human…but the wired thing is this, it only works on females that have saiyan blood in them," Bulma said as she fell, but was quickly caught by Vegeta, who lifted her up in his arms gently.

          'Will she be alright?' Vegeta asked Bulma through their link.

          'Yes…but…'

          'Then rest,' Vegeta said as he felt Bulma relax in his arms and was soon asleep.

          "Will she be alright?" Goten asked.

          "She'll be fine," Vegeta said as he turned around and carried Bulma up to their room.

          Goten just stood there for a few minutes before he walked towards the door and walked inside to find Bra on the table with bandages wrapped around her and noticed some bruises that were starting to form on her body.  He walked up to her and could only stare at her before he gently picked her up to take her to her room.

          'What is this that I'm feeling?  I can't be feeling this for Bra…I mean…I have Paris and I love Paris…I think,' Goten thought as he looked down at her again, only to kiss the top of her forehead again.  'I don't know what it is that I'm feeling right now, but I promise to protect and watch over you…Bra.'

          "Let her go…now," Trunks growled as he glared at the only person that was left, Tunt.

          "You wouldn't harm her would you?" Tunt asked as he placed Pan right in front of him to cover any attacks.

          "You coward!  Don't you have any pride in you at all!" Trunks yelled as he charged forward, only to have Tunt pull out a dagger like weapon and put it on Pan's neck.

          "Any closer and I will…"

          "You wouldn't because you need her," Trunks said as he stopped when he noticed the threat, but smirked anyways at his stupidity.

          "…"

          "Let her go," Trunks repeated as the smirk was replaced with a glare.

          "Wh-what is going on?" said Pan as she opened her eyes to see Trunks glaring at her, an arm wrapped around her waist and a dagger at her neck.

          "Y-you were s-suppose to be out for another f-four hours!" Tunt yelled as he let go of Pan, which caused her to scream as she fell.

          "Pan!" Trunks yelled as he started to go after her, but was stopped by Tunt.

          "I don't think so you…" Tunt said, but never finished as a ki blast was shot out at him.

          "Trunks!" Pan yelled as she saw that she was getting closer to the ground every second.

          "Hang on, Pan!" Trunks yelled back as he turned SS2 and was able to catch her a few feet from the ground.

          "T-Trunks," Pan said as she cried into him.

          Trunks slowly sat down and pulled her against him, rubbing her back up and down, trying to calm her down with his smooth words.

          "Bra!  What happened to…"

          "Bra is fine, Pan.  Don't worry.  How about you…are you alright?" Trunks asked as he pulled away a little to see her face.

          Pan had a few scrapes and cuts on her and some bruises were already forming on her, but she seemed to be okay, even though she was a week.

          "Pan…we need to head back now.  I think you're fine, but mom will need to look at you just the same and I don't want Gohan to come after me," Trunks said as he smiled at Pan, which caused her to smile at the thought.

          "Alright," Pan said as she started to stand, but fell back into Trunks' arms, which were ready to catch her.

          "I think I should fly us there since you're too weak to even stand," Trunks said as he lifter her up, only to be stopped by her.

          "I can do it on my own, Trunks!  I don't need your help," Pan said as she got out of his grasp and stood for a few seconds until her knees buckled, but Trunks caught her before she even felt the ground.

          "Let me help you, Pan," Trunks said, trying to get her to let him.

          "I don't want help from you, Trunks!  Just let me get some well needed rest before…" Pan said as she pushed him away, hoping to prove him wrong, but she only fell once he let go of her.

          "We've been resting for about an hour and a half, Pan.  If you haven't gotten back your energy, let me fly us there," Trunks said as he sighed when she didn't say anything.

"Why won't you let me help you, Pan?" Trunks asked as he looked down at her before he sat down next to her.

          "…"

          "Pan…stop being so difficult and let me help you at least this once," Trunks said as he looked at her.

          "…"

          "Pan…" Trunks said, as he started to get aggravated with her.

          "…"

          "Fine then, we'll do it the hard way," Trunks said as he stood up and pulled her up with him and wrapped his arms around her before she could push him away with the strength she had left and took off to the sky.

          "Put me down, Trunks!" Pan yelled as she still struggled in his grasp.

          "At this point, Panny, I don't think you would want me to," Trunks said as he smirked down at her.

          "You are such a jerk, Trunks!  And you have no right to call me Panny!" Pan yelled as Trunks winced and flew faster, trying to get home before Pan regained her strength and used it on him.

          Somewhere along the way home, Pan gave up struggling and was now trying to keep herself warm by pressing her body close to Trunks as he continued to fly at a rapid speed.  Trunks looked down at the girl and smirked, admiring her for standing up to him and that caused him to think of it as a challenge.  His smirk was soon replaced by a frown as he started to think about what kind of an affect Pan had on him already.

          'I know what I'm feeling now, but it can't be…I…I love Marron and there is no way that I could be falling for Pan.  Besides, it would never work out between us and I know that Marron is the one…' Trunks thought as he looked down at the girl in his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead and was barely able to noticed a small smile form on her lips.

Here is another chapter!  Hope you all have like my story so far!  Review if you guys do and flames are welcomed, too!  J  Hehe.  I'll take any ideas that you guys have on how the girls should argue, fight or how to make the guys end the relationship…let me know!  J I love Spring Break!  More T/P and G/B later on!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	8. Chapter 7

Read this chapter and tell me what you all think!  Pretty please!  Thanks!  Please read on!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 7 – 

          "I was so worried about you both!" Bulma said as she hugged both girls.

          "Its alright, mom," Bra said as she smiled a small smile and looked at Pan.

          "Yeah, Bulma," Pan said as she looked back at Bra and then at Bulma.

          "From now on, Trunks or Goten will be there at least five minutes early everyday!" Bulma yelled at the two boys who were outside, training.

          "Really, mom, we don't need them," Bra said, looking at Pan for help.

          "Besides, Bulma, we'll be okay without them and we can take care of ourselves," Pan said as she glared at the two boys from inside the house.

          "From what happened this past week, I don't think so!  Whoever did this might want to come back and try again and who knows what will happen!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta walked in.

          "Dad, tell mom that she doesn't have to worry about us!" Bra yelled as she walked up to Vegeta.

          "I'm sorry, Bra, but I have to agree with your mother.  Not even Pan could take those things on," Vegeta said as Bra looked at her parents, sighed, and walked up stairs to her room.

          "I'm going to go now," Pan said as she began to head for the front door.

          "Hold on, Pan.  Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

          "What do you think those things were?" Goten asked, taking a punch from Trunks.

          "I don't know, but they better not try that again!" Trunks yelled as he kicked Goten, only to be blocked.

          "Hey, do you have feelings for my niece?" Goten asked as stopped.

          "….No, I don't," Trunks said as he stopped too.

          "Yeah, I totally believe you," Goten said sarcastically as he floated to the ground, Trunks right behind him.

          "What about you and my sister?" Trunks asked as he smirked at him.

          "W-what a-about y-your s-sister?" Goten asked as he stood stiff at what Trunks had asked him.

          "I saw the way how you looked at her when you saw how she was being held," Trunks said, still smirking at him.

          "Why would I do that for?  Besides, she's like a sister to me and to see her like that got me mad like it got you mad and I have Paris," Goten said as he turned around to find Trunks smirking at him.

          "Yeah, and I have Marron, so lets just drop this subject," Trunks said as he started to walk towards the house and was about to open the door when Bulma popped her head out and screamed right at him.

          "Trunks!"

          "I'm right here, mom," Trunks said as he winced.

          "Sorry, dear, but Pan is going home now and I don't want for her to be walking home by herself considering what happened this week," Bulma said, looking to where Pan stood, glaring at the floor.

          "…Alright, mom," Trunks said as he walked inside.

          "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Goten said as he walked past Pan after giving her a hug and walked out the door.

          "Shall we?" Trunks asked as he walked up to Pan.

          "…"

          "Vegeta, do you think that…"

          "Yes, I do.  But we have to be patient and hope that those brats realize it, too," Vegeta said, knowing that it was bound to happen sooner or later.

          "How are you holding up?" Trunks asked as he walked beside Pan.

          "…"

          "You can't keep ignoring me, Pan," Trunks said as he looked down at her.

          'Why is it that after we got back, her and Bra have been acting strange around me and Goten.  They've even been avoiding us ever since they woke up from Bra's room,' Trunks thought as he looked ahead, still trying to figure things out.

          "…Think really hard as to why we are doing that," Pan said as she glared at Trunks and walked faster down the sidewalk.

          "Think what?" Trunks asked as he took after her.

          "…"

          "Pan," Trunks said, hoping to get her to talk to him.

          "…"

          'Maybe Goten will know something,' Trunks thought as he followed Pan up into the air and took after her when he realized that she was trying to get away from him.

          "Goten doesn't know anything," Pan said when Trunks caught up to her.

          "What?" Trunks asked, wondering why she was reading his thoughts.

          'I really don't see what Paris sees in him,' Pan thought as she glared at him and took off, only to have Trunks move in front of her and catch her.

          "Neither do I, but that's beside the point right now," Trunks said as he brought his lips to hers.

          "Bra, can I come in?" Goten asked as he waited outside her window.

          "Go away, Goten!" Bra yelled from inside her room.

          "Please, Bra!  I need to talk to you!" Goten said as he waited patiently outside.

          "No!"

          "Bra, don't make me break this window," Goten said, knowing that she would open the window now.

          "No!" 

          'Why does she have to be so difficult,' Goten thought as he crosses his arms.

          "And I am not being difficult!" Bra yelled as opened the window and tried to punch him.

          Goten caught her fist and the other one that was coming at him and floated inside her room, still holding on to her fists.

          "Let go!" Bra yelled as she struggled against his grip.

          "Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me lately," Goten said as he put her arms at her sides and wrapped his arms around her.

          "…"

          "Come on, Bra.  You've been avoiding me ever since you woke up and I'm starting to worry about you," Goten said, looking down at the girl before him.

          "…"

          'Why won't she talk to me?' Goten thought, still looking down at the girl in his arms.

          "Why would you care if I talked to you or not?  You've never cared about me or my problems after you got with Paris!" Bra yelled as she struggled again.

          "What?" Goten asked as he tightened his grip on her.

          "…"

          "Bra…"

          "Just go away, Goten.  Please," Bra said as she looked at the floor, tears threatening to fall.

          "I'm sorry, Bra," Goten said as he leaned forward to kiss her tears away, but met her lips instead when she moved to look up at him.

I'm sorry it took so long.  I don't think I do well in writing stories that much, but I'm still going to write them.  I had a writer's block and I still have one for my other stories.  I have some ideas, but…I don't know.  Anyways, here's another chappie and please read and review!  Flames are welcomed, too!  Hope you all have like my story so far!  J  I'll take any ideas that you guys have on how the how the story should be!  Will be more T/P and G/B later on!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	9. Chapter 8

Hope you all have like my story so far!  Keep reading!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 8 – 

            "Early as usual, bro," Bra said as she and Pan walked towards Trunks' car to find Goten in it as well.

            "Of course," Trunks said as he looked at the both of them and smiled.

            "I see your girlfriends aren't here," Pan said as she looked at the guys.

            "Pan…"

            "I know, I know," Pan said as she got in after Bra.

            "So how was school?" Goten asked, looking at the both of them in mirror.

            "…Fine," Bra said as she smiled sadly and looked out the window.

            'Bra?' Goten asked as he looked at her from the mirror.

            Bra jumped a bit and looked at Goten, eyes wide and scared.  Pan looked beside her and saw Bra's face only to see that Goten was looking at her from the mirror.  Trunks noticed the silence and his sister nervousness and looked up to see what was going on.

            "No…Goten," Bra said as she turned her head and looked out the window.

            Pan looked at the both of them and sighed as she looked out the window as well.  

            'I can't believe its already been a week,' Pan thought as she stared at her hands.  When she looked up, she stared at Trunks' face, trying to figure out why he did what he did.

(* Flashback *)

            Pan was about to answer him but found it hard when Trunks' lips came down to hers.  She was shocked to say the least, but slowly returned the kiss only to have Trunks deepen it when she sighed.

            'Trunks…'

            'What?' Trunks asked through his mind, figuring out why they could read each other's thoughts.

            '…we have to stop,' Pan thought as she felt his lips leave hers and go down to her neck.

            'Why?' Trunks asked as he moved back up to her lips.

            '…Because…I can't do this to Marron…and I know that you don't love me…so please, just stop,' Pan said as she chocked back a sob.

            Trunks pulled away after what she said and felt her start to sob.  He pulled her in to him and held her there against him, wondering why he did what he did.

            "…Pan…I-I do…"

            "I need to get home now, Trunks," Pan said as she pulled away from him and took off.

            "…I do love you…not Marron," Trunks said as he floated there, not moving until he couldn't see her anymore.

(* End of Flashback *)

            Pan felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly swapped it away before anyone else saw.  When she felt someone's eyes on her, she looked up and noticed that Trunks was starring at her, as if he knew what she was thinking.  She glared at him and turned away, glaring out the window.

            'Why did she think of that?  Its already been a week though since it happened and she hasn't shown anything to me nor has she talked to me about it or Bra,' Trunks thought as he saw her replay what happened just a few days ago.  'I need to talk to her and soon,' Trunks thought as he looked forwards and thought about what he was going to tell her.

            They pulled into C.C. and walked in to find the whole gang there.  Before anyone could say anything, Marron and Paris sprung up from their seats and ran into Trunks and Goten.  Both Pan and Bra looked at one another and quickly ran up the stairs, not even saying a word to their parents and friends.

            "Trunks, what's wrong with your sister?" Bulma asked as she waited for Marron to pull away from him.

            "Goten, what's wrong with Pan?" Gohan asked as he looked annoyed when Paris pulled back, but still hanged on to him.

            "We don't know," the both said at the same time to only receive glares from the group.

            "Well you both better find out then misters!" Bulma yelled as she stood up and walked towards Bra's room.

            "Vegeta, do you think you could let Pan stay here with you for awhile?" Gohan asked as he looked from the boys to Vegeta.

            "…"

            "Me and Videl got called to go do some business overseas and we won't be back for awhile and we don't want Pan to be at home alone," Gohan said as he still looked at Vegeta.

            "…"

            "Thanks Vegeta.  She should have her stuff with her and we'll be leaving right now," Gohan said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to tell Pan.

            'Maybe now things will get a bit interesting,' Vegeta thought as he smirked at Trunks and Goten, who were not paying attention to their girlfriends at the moment.

            "You can't leave me here, dad!" Pan yelled as she followed him down the stairs.

            "Pan, we've discussed this with you and you agreed," Gohan said as he waited for his daughter to catch up.

            "But that was at least two months ago!  I've changed my mind," Pan said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

            "I'm sorry, Pan, but you can't go on this one.  I know we've let you come along with us, but I think you need to stay here," Gohan said as he looked at his daughter.

            "Don't worry, Pan," Bulma said as she walked up to them.

            "…Alright.  Bye dad and be careful," Pan said as she gave in and gave her father a hug.

            'Don't worry, Pan.  Everything will turn out all right in the end,' Gohan thought as he turned around and left, hoping that he was doing right.

            "Bye honey," Marron said as she gave one last long kiss to Trunks.

            "Bye sweetie," Paris said as she also gave one last kiss to Goten.

            "Bye," Trunks and Goten said as the girls walked up to the car.

            "You don't think they'll try anything, do you?" Paris asked, worried.

            "I doubt it.  Besides, the girls know not to mess with us and Trunks and Goten wouldn't fall for little girls," Marron said as she smiled to herself.

            "Yeah, I know, but have you seen the way how the guys have been out of it and how they act when the girls are around?" Paris asked.

            "Don't worry about it," Marron said as she looked at her friend.

            "I know, but…"

            "Don't worry about it," Marron repeated as they sped off.

            'They better not try anything,' Marron thought as she thought of what Paris had said about the guys.

            "This is great that you get to stay over!" Bra said as Pan told her.

            "Yeah, but I didn't' really want to put up with your brother," Pan said as they walked into the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

            "Don't let him bother you, Pan," Bra said as she smiled at her friend.

            "I know, but…"

            "My gosh, Pan!  You're going to eat all that?" Bra said as she saw Pan get out a big bowl and filled it to the top with fruit loops.

            "I am a growing saiyan you know," Pan said as she laughed softly.

            "Well, I'm going to bed now.  You're room is right across from mine…but right next to Trunks'," Bra said as she smiled sadly.

            "Why couldn't I have the room next to yours?" Pan asked, a little mad about the arrangements.

            "…Goten," Bra said as she sighed and said goodnight as she walked up the stairs.

            'Just great, with Goten being here the girlfriends are more than likely going to show up here,' Pan thought as she started to eat.

            "What are you doing here?" said a voice from behind her.

            "Eating.  What do you want?" Pan asked as she turned to glare at Trunks.

            "Looking for something to eat," Trunks said as he saw the bowl of cereal and stared at her.

            "Get your own, boxer-boy," Pan said as she turned around and continued to eat.

            "What did you call me?" Trunks asked as he walked towards her.

            "Boxer-boy," Pan said as she felt him behind her, but refused to turn around.

            "Just making sure, Panny," Trunks said as he waited for her to turn around.

            "…What do you want, Trunks?" Pan asked as she slowly turned around, trying to push away some of her anger.

            'That bowl you've got there seems pretty good,' Trunks said through the bond, even though he was staring at her while he said it.

            "Would you stop doing that!" Pan yelled as she stood up, glaring at him.

            'Why?' Trunks asked, smirking.

            "Because, you have no right to," Pan said as she pulled her fist back to punch him, but was caught by Trunks' hand.

            Pan brought back her other hand to hit him, but he beat her to it and grabbed her other fist, making Trunks wrap his arms around her when he pulled her arms down to her sides.  Pan was about to kick to him, but found that when she did, Trunks' legs were up against hers and she was somehow pushed back into the counter, struggling to get out of his embrace.

            "Why are you doing this?" Pan asked quietly, giving up, but not looking at him.

            'Pan, look at me,' Trunks said through their bond, hoping that she would look up.

            As soon as Pan brought her face up to his, Trunks' lips came crashing down on hers and the only thing Pan could do was think that she was going to be in trouble for it soon.

            'I am so going to bed right now,' Bra thought as she pulled back her covers on the bed and climbed in, only to have a feeling that someone was in her room.

            "Whose there?" Bra said as she sat up and scanned the room.

            "I'm starting to wish that you weren't trained to do that," came a voice from beside her.

            "What are you doing in here, Goten?  Your room is the one next to mine," Bra said as she lied back down again, only to have Goten get up and sit down next to her.

            "What did I do wrong?" Goten asked as he looked at her.

            "…"

            "Bra, please tell me," Goten said as he sighed when Bra didn't answer him.

            "…Have you told Paris?" Bra asked, still not facing him.

            "…No," Goten said as he looked down, remembering what happened when he went to talk to her the first time.

(* Flashback *)

            "…What does this mean, Goten?" Bra asked when they pulled apart, breathing a bit heavy.

            "I-I don't k-know, Bra," Goten said as he looked down at her again and kissed her.

            The first time was an accident, but when she gasped from shocked, something overcame Goten and he deepened the kiss while he pulled her closer to him till breathing was needed once again.  But now, Goten was kissing her more passionately than before and she was returning the kiss by bringing her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her.  

            'How can you do this to me?" Bra asked through her mind, knowing that Goten would hear her, but she had yet to figure out why.

            "Bra," Goten said as he pulled back.  "I-I…"

            "What, Goten?" Bra asked as she pulled away from him so she could see his face better.

            "I don't…love Paris…anymore," Goten said as he looked into her eyes.  "I…I love…you, Bra," Goten said as he bent down and kissed her again, but Bra pushed him away.

            "Goten, you can't do this to Paris!  I won't let you!  You might love me…b-but I don't love you, Goten!" Bra said as she turned and ran out of her room.

            'Bra…' Goten thought as he stayed in the room, thinking about what had just happened.

(* End of Flashback *)

            "Goten, you can't do this.  There is no way that you could love me," Bra said, still not facing him.

            "Give me one good reason then, Bra, as to why I can't love you," Goten said as he waited, patiently.

            "B-because, you just can't.  I already told you that I don't love you and Paris loves you more than I do," Bra said as Goten had somehow managed to pick her up and was now facing him.

            "Then why did you kiss me back?" Goten asked as he forced her to look at him.

            "…"

            "Bra…"

            "Please, Goten…stop," Bra said as she looked away from him.

            Goten pulled her face back to him and slowly kissed her as he held her in place when he felt her try to move away from him.

            "Bra…I love you and only you," Goten said as he pulled away.

            "…How can you?" Bra asked as she looked up at him, not afraid of what she was going to see.

            "Because I've realized so many things in just these few weeks when I'm with Paris that I've never realized since our three years of being together.  I love you for who you are and I know that you love me, so you can't deny it," Goten said as he smirked at her.

            "I still don't know…"

            "Bra, please…just follow your heart as I'm following mine right now.  You're my soul mate, my life…and I regret not knowing this sooner, but I promise to make up for it.  I'll talk to Paris and I'll even talk to Vegeta and Bulma…even though I think Bulma won't mind," Goten said as he smiled down at her.

            Bra sat there in his lap, actually pondering over what he told her.  She knew that she loved him just as much if not more than he loved her, but she wasn't so sure about this.

            "So where would that put us?" Bra asked as she finally looked up at him.

            "Depends on where you want us to be put," Goten said as he brought her closer to him while he got comfortable on the bed.

            "Goten…why just now?" Bra asked, still curious.

            "…Because, even though we didn't realize it yet, we've already mentally bonded.  I'm not suppose to tell you this, but so have Trunks and Pan.  Trunks and I were really debating on what we were suppose to do, but we decided to tell you guys and see what would have happened.  Of course, knowing Trunks and Pan, he might have a problem with her," Goten said as he laughed a bit at the sight.

            "I see what you mean," Bra said as she laughed as well.

            "I love you, Bra," Goten said as he kissed the top of forehead.

            "I love you too, Goten," Bra said as she snuggled in his embrace, glad to know that she had never lost him in the first place.

Please read and review you guys!  Flames are welcomed, too!  J  I'll take any ideas that you guys have on how the how the story should be!  More T/P and G/B later on!  Cya! - Bluepiper


	10. Chapter 9

Hope you all have like my story so far!  Keep reading!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

Chapter 9 – 

            "Bulma…have you seen, Goten?" Pan asked as she came down the stairs.

            "No…I haven't.  Which is weird because he's usually down here early for breakfast," Bulma said as she looked up at Pan.

            "Oh…thanks," Pan said as she ran back up the stairs and went straight for Bra's room.

            When Pan opened the door to Bra's room, she saw Bra cuddled up next to Goten, which was her pillow.  Goten had his arms wrapped around her protectively and Bra's head was lying on his chest while she had one of her arms draped over his chest, with a content look on her face.

            'I don't believe it,' Pan thought as she stood there, looking at her new best friend and the uncle that she never knew she had up until a few weeks ago.

            'I for one say that its about time,' Trunks said to her, standing right behind her.

            "Why don't you go and bother someone else…like Marron," Pan said as she turned around and left Trunks standing there, looking at Goten and Bra.

            "Because I don't want, Marron.  I want you…Pan," Trunks said under his breath as Pan walked back down the stairs again.

            "…You know…you could just try to talk to her," came a voice from Bra's room.

            "I've tried that already, Goten," Trunks said as he smiled sadly at the couple and walked down stairs for breakfast.

            "What are we going to do about those two?" Bra asked as she opened up her eyes.

            "We've got to try to get them together.  I don't really know Pan that well, but we've got to try to get her to realize that she does love him," Goten said, trying to think of ways.

            "Like you did with me?" Bra asked, looking up at him, smiling.

            "Yeah," Goten said as he leaned down and kissed her.

            "Seriously, I have no idea on how you can put up with him, Bulma," Pan said as she sat down and looked up at her.

            "Neither do I, dear, but I'm able to do it," Bulma said as she smiled at her and looked up to see her son coming down for breakfast.

            "Whatever," Trunks said as he sat down next to Pan, but she got up and moved to the other side.

            'Would you stop,' Trunks said through their bond, looking at her.

            'I'll stop when you stop,' Pan replied, glaring at him.

            'Well then you better get used to it then, Panny,' Trunks said, returning the glare.

            "Umm…should I leave?" Bulma asked as she noticed how they were glaring at each other.  'Do they, too, have a bond?' Bulma thought as she looked at the two of them.

            "No."

            "Yes." 

            "You know what…umm…I think Vegeta said something about fixing up the chamber," Bulma said as she smiled at them and left.

            "We need to talk, Pan," Trunks said when he knew his mother was far enough to not hear.

            "There is nothing to talk about, Trunks," Pan said as she got up and walked back towards the stairs.

            "Oh no you don't," Trunks said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

            "Let me go, Trunks," Pan said as she struggled in his grasp.

            "You know, you weren't complaining last night," Trunks said as he felt her stiffen.

(* Flashback *)

            'Trunks…'

            'Yeah, Pan,' Trunks replied, still kissing her as he slowly made his way to her neck while his arms wrapped tighter around her.

            'We…we need…to stop,' Pan said as she tried to think straight, only to be lost in Trunks' kisses and touch.

            Trunks pulled back and starred into her eyes, looking for something.  Pan just stood there and starred back at him, wondering why he was looking at her in a way that was comforting, but it scared her.

            "Pan, why won't you just let your emotions go?" Trunks asked, leaning back a bit more, but not loosening his hold on her.

            "Because I don't have any emotions for you, Trunks.  Please, let me…"

            Trunks cut her off again and kissed her more passionately then all the other kisses that they've had.  Pan was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and responded back.  Trunks growled in his throat as he lifted her up on the counter and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to bring him closer to her.

            'What am I doing?!  This is wrong…he has a girlfriend of his own and I don't even know him,' Pan thought to herself as she stopped responding to the kiss and unwrapped her legs from around his waist and pushed him back so she could see his face.

            "Pan…"

            "Trunks…this is wrong.  You have a girlfriend…and you don't even know me," Pan said as she jumped down from the counter, only to have Trunks grab her wrist.

            "Pan…this isn't wrong and you know it.  We are mentally bonded now and I know you inside and out…just like you do with me," Trunks said as he pulled her back towards him.

            "…Please, let me go Trunks," Pan said as she felt his grip loosen and she ran up the stairs to her room.

            "Pan…please stop trying to hide them," Trunks said as he put her bowl in the sink and walked slowly up the stairs.

(* End of Flashback *)

            "Shut-up, Trunks!" Pan said as she tried to get out of his grasp again.

            "Give it up, Pan!  You know my feelings for you are true because you feel them each time we kiss and the same goes for you with me," Trunks replied, trying to get her to see.

            "I…"

            "Pan, please…just give us a chance…give me a chance…follow your heart," Trunks said as he slowly turned her around to face him.

            "…Trunks…do you really…"

            "Every word," Trunks said as he leaned down kissed, which Pan quickly returned.

            'You break your promise…'

            'Trust me, Pan...I love you, too, much to break it,' Trunks replied as he deepened the kiss.

            'Its about time for them, too,' Bra said through her bond with Goten.

            'I agree,' Goten said as he wrapped his arms around her.

            'But what about…'

            'Don't worry, Bra…we'll both take care of it when they come by today,' Goten said as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her temple.

            'No matter what happens, Goten, I'll always love you,' Bra said as she looked up at him and smiled sadly.

            'I'll always love you, Bra,' Goten said as they both turned around and walked back up to Bra's room.

            "Stupid brats," Vegeta said as he felt the bonds start to form.

            "What are you talking about now, Vegeta," Bulma said as she looked up from the computer.

            "Our brats are forming bonds with the other brats," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

            "Ohh…grandchildren!" Bulma said as she got up and started to think about the grandchildren.

            "Women…" Vegeta said as he got up from the wall he was leaning on and walked out of the room.

Okay, I know its been awhile since I've last updated and everything, sorry.  Here is another story…hope its good like all the others so far.  Read and review and flames are welcomed, as usual.  J  Laters you all!  - Bluepiper


	11. Chaper 10 Epilogue

Hope you all have like my story so far!  Keep reading!  

"   " Speaking

'   ' Thoughts

          Chapter 10

          "You know what?" Pan asked as she and Trunks sat on the couch and watched t.v., wrapped up in each other's arms.

          "What?" Trunks asked, looking down at her.

          "I really am glad that we came back, but I don't understand why we left in the first place," Pan said as she looked up at Trunks, thoughtful.

          "Neither do I, Pan, but they did tell us that they wanted to keep you away from fighting," Trunks said, tightening his embrace.

          "A lot of help that did.  I mean, dad did eventually teach me and mom did help a bit, too, but I'm like mom…I'm not as strong as you, Goten or dad," Pan said as she looked back down again.

          "Don't worry, too, much about it, Pan.  Bra is the same way as you are.  She knows how to fight and all, but to us, she's just an average," Trunks said as he looked down at her.

          "I know, but I do regret not growing up here with you all…even though I had no say in it," Pan said as she looked up and gave him a quick kiss.

          Trunks brought his hand up to her the side of her face and held her there, while the other one loosened his grip on her so she could get in a more comfortable position, which was sitting on his lap.

          "Ahem."

          Trunks and Pan quickly pulled apart and looked up to see Goten and Bra, hand in hand, starring at them.

          "I'm glad to see you both happy," Bra said as she giggled at Pan and her brother.

          "Thanks…Bra," Pan said as she looked up and got off of Trunks' lap while Bra went to get her keys.

          "Hey, where are you two going?" Trunks asked as he got up and followed Pan.

          "We are going shopping.  Why, you want to go?" Pan asked as she walked over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

          "What about you, Goten?" Bra asked as she snuggled up against him.

          "Oh no, I know what you can do once you enter the mall…I'm staying here," Goten said as he realized that she was giving him the puppy-dog look.

          'Bra…today me and Trunks were going to talk to Paris and Marron…about us,' Goten said through their bond.

          "Oh…then alright then.  Come on, Pan.  These guys are not manly enough for us," Bra said as she gave him a long kiss and left with Pan, after she said goodbye to Trunks.

          "Well, we might as well go ahead and call them over," Trunks said as he watched Pan go.

          "Its not going to be a pretty sight," Goten said as he got out his cell and called Paris to come over, while Trunks did the same with Marron.

          "Hey babe," Marron said as she walked up to Trunks to kiss him, but he pushed her away.

          "What's wrong?" Marron asked, fearing that Pan had gotten to Trunks after all.

          "We need to talk," Trunks said as he led her out in the back.

          "I'm guessing the same goes for us," Paris said as she walked up to Goten.

          "Paris…yeah…lets go inside," Goten said as he led her in the house.

          "Its about, Bra…isn't it," Paris said as she sat down at the table, with Goten sitting across from her.

          "Look, Paris…I really like you, but not in that way…anymore," Goten said as he looked at her.

          "How could you do this?  We've been going out for a long time now…and then you're dumping me for someone like…Bra," Paris said, whispering.

          "Paris, I'm sorry.  What I thought I had for Bra was just a sisterly friendship…but I was wrong…I'm sorry," Goten said as he stood up and looked at her.

          "That's alright.  I've noticed that you been distant from me for a while now.  But Bra is a good choice…I like her even though we aren't really nice to one another, but I'm glad…as long as you're happy," Paris said as she stood up and kissed him one last time on the cheek, and left.

          'If took it this well, I can only think of how Marron is taking it,' Goten thought to himself, hearing yelling outside.

          "How could you do this to me?!" Marron yelled as she slapped Trunks.

          "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen, alright!  It just happened!" Trunks yelled back, not knowing why she had slapped him in the first place.

          "That is just a bunch of bull and you know it!  You fell in love with her as soon as she got off the plane!" Marron yelled back as she walked away from Trunks.

          "Marron…"

          "No!  We've been going out for a long time and then for you to just go and…dump me for her…for Pan…its…"

          "Marron, I don't love you anymore…and I don't even think or know if I ever did," Trunks said as he looked up at her.

          "You…you jerk!" Marron said as she slapped him one more time and left.

          When Trunks walked in a few minutes later, he saw a handprint on Goten's face and could only guess that Marron had slapped him, too, when she came inside and saw him.

          "Not good, huh?" Goten asked, looking up at him.

          "No.  You?" 

          "She understood and was happy for me even though she was frowning," Goten said as he sighed.

          "At least we won't have to lie to them," Trunks said as he sat down next to Goten.

          "True.  But still, they're going to hate the girls even more now," Goten said as he got up and went to his room.

          'Pan?'

          'What's up, Trunks?  Everything go okay with…you know…' Pan asked, sounding worried.

          'Yeah, everything went fine…she probably won't be talking to me that much anymore…if not at all,' Trunks said.

          'Guess that means that I need to stay away from her, then,' Pan said as she tried to lighten the mood that Trunks was in.

          'Thanks for trying, Pan,' Trunks said, smiling a bit.

          'You're welcome,' Pan said, cheerfully.

          'Hey Pan…I've got a question for you…you don't have to answer quickly though…we've just met and everything,' Trunks said, not really knowing why he was already going to ask her.

          'What is it, Trunks?  Nothing's wrong is there?' Pan asked, hearing how Trunks sounded worried.

          'Umm…Pan…would you…that is…will you…'

          'Just spit it out, Trunks,' Pan said, wondering what it was.

          'Will you marry me?' Trunks asked, waiting for her answer.

          When Trunks got no answer from her, he decided that she really did hate him and didn't care for him.  He got up and started to walk to his room until he saw the front door burst open and blur that ran into him, knocking him over, and kissing him all over his face and neck, repeating 'yes.'

          "Pan?" Trunks asked, opening his eyes.

          "Yes, Trunks…I'll marry you," Pan said as she leaned down and kissed him, while he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

          "Trunks are you…"

          "Hi Goten," Bra said as she saw him come running down the stairs when he heard the commotion.

          'Well?' Bra asked, looking up at expectantly.

          'What?' Goten asked back, not fully understanding the situation.

          'Aren't you going to ask me something?' Bra asked as she crossed her arms, still looking at him.

          'What do you want me to say?' Goten asked, pretending that he didn't know what was going on.

          'Goten Son!' Bra yelled, making Goten wince, while she glared at him and walked away, only to have him pull her back and kiss her.

          'Bra…will you marry me?' Goten asked through their bond, not breaking the kiss.

          'Geez, Goten…I thought you would never ask…yes,' Bra said as she smiled into the kiss.

          "Well, it seems that we've got two weddings to plan for," Bulma said as she and Vegeta stood in the hallway, watching their children.

          "Whatever…the brats just better have strong brats," Vegeta said as he slightly smiled at them.

          "Whatever, Vegeta.  I've got to go and call Videl and let her know the good news!" Bulma said as she ran down the hall, screaming 'grandchildren' all the way.

I'm sorry if this isn't the ending that you wanted…but I couldn't think of anything else to put as the ending.  Sorry…hehe…don't hate me…uh…yea.  Anyhooter, this is the last and final chapter…thanks for reading and reviewing!  Hope you've liked this story!  J  Laters you all!  - Bluepiper


End file.
